Serie: HDT 11 de Marzo
by Viridiana
Summary: Sakuno se encuentra en un vagon de tren, rodeada de varios personajes... muy distintos entre si... Pero ella solo ve a una persona. Serie de Crossovers, Informes adentro.
1. 11 De Marzo

**Hola!**

**Pues miren este es un proyecto en el que vengo trabajando... uhhhh un buen de tiempo, jiji.**

**Basicamente esta es la idea. Todos los universos se entrecruzan, no directamente, pero un poco si. No subo todos los capitulos aqui, porque solo se harà una mera referencia de Sakuno, asi que no tiene caso.**

**Este es el principio y aqui mismo acaban todos. Osea en el segundo capitulo, sabemos que pasa con cada pareja.**

**Cada capitulo (o one-shot como lo quieran ver) tiene de titulo una cancion. Claramente es en en la que me basè para hacer cada historia. Asi que les recomiendo que mientras leen consigan las canciones.**

**Y ya que vean las parejas y si les interesa, chequen mis historias donde estaran marcadas como: Serie: H.D.T (insertar nombre de la historia)**

**Mucho embrollo? Muchas vueltas? Asi es mi vida, jajaja xD  
**

**Espero que disfruten!**

**Nos vemos abajo!  
**

* * *

**Serie: Historias de un tren.**

**Jueves. 11 de Marzo. **

**La Oreja de Van Gogh.**

Checo el reloj, iba a tiempo para ver el entrenamiento del sábado por la mañana. Su abuela estaría orgullosa de ella, no se había perdido.

Paseo sus ojos por la gente del tren y lo encontró.

Era inevitable no verlo en ese vagón, cuando casi no acaecía gente. Sus cabellos verdosos resaltaban, y aunque fuera su cabello de un "común" castaño o estuviera atascado en horas pico… ella lo vería.

Se había enamorado de un joven: de su misma escuela, que entrenaba su abuela, que iba en su mismo salón. Pero con el que nunca ha cruzado más que: "Hola", "Buena suerte" y "Adiós".

Es más, estaba casi segura; de que ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

-Mou… soy un fiasco.

Lo observo detenidamente, los ángulos de su rostro… no parecían un chico de casi 16 años. Todavía tenía trazos infantiles; pero su mirada era profunda.

Ryoma bostezó, mientras se tallaba con fuerza los ojos.

-Madrugó, se nota.

Los ojos dorados se encontraron con los rubí; Sakuno bajó la vista avergonzada.

-Tengo que dejar de mirarlo…

Así que se dedico a observar a su alrededor; y casi exclamó en voz alta. La gran mayoría eran jóvenes, jóvenes parejas; hay que resaltar.

Se enfoco en las que se veían casi de su edad. Eran dos. Una de castaños y otra de pelinegros. La chica de cabello café, tenía unos ojos verdes esmeralda. Su compañero, unos de color chocolate.

-Vaya, se ven tan tiernos.

De los pelinegros. El chico se notaba con un aire europeo, lo más probable es que fuera extranjero; además esas gafas lo hacían ver… enigmático. La joven, tenia cabellos largos, sedosos y con curvas; con unos ojos de color amatista.

-Que hermosos hijos saldrían de esa pareja.

Siguió en su… "distracción".

Se detuvo en tres parejas… y esos chicos se le hicieron familiares.

-Que va, como si los Three Lights estuvieran viajando en transporte público.

¿Por qué iban a estar en ese tren los ídolos juveniles del momento? Se rió de ella misma.

Estaban acompañados de dos rubias (una con una peinado bastante "peculiar") y una chica de pelos azules.

Se notaban embelesados y con cierta angustia en la mirada; como si en cualquier momento se fueran a separar. En especial el de cabello negro con la rubia de coletas.

Alzo los hombros y continuó.

-Ya divago. Increíble. –Negó con la cabeza y se recargo en un tubo que tenia a lado.

Tres parejas más, estaban sentadas a lado de ella. Eran las más extravagantes.

La primera pareja: chica castaña, casi rubia con "novio" de cabellos verdes.

La siguiente: la joven se notaba de dinero, con su larga melena azulada iba acompañada de… ¿Clef? Su nombre y su pelo morado... no eran de este mundo.

Y la última y más curiosa. Ella: bajita, juguetona y con un cabello rojo fuego. El: Alto, gallardo, de semblante duro y frío, con el cabello igual de negro que la noche.

-Lo que hace el amor… -La chica de pelo rojo le sonrió, a lo que Ryuzaki le devolvió la seña. –Hola.

-Hola.

Dieron por terminado el gesto y cada una siguió en lo suyo.

Dos parejas más. Y ahora sí, no pudo soltar un gritito.

-Es Yamato Ishida… el cantante de los Teenage Wolves. –Un rubio bastante guapo, reía de algo que le estaban diciendo. –Y si no me falla la memoria, esa chica es su novia.

Una pelirroja que palmeaba el hombro de una joven, que no parecía tener unos dos años mas que Sakuno. Y un pelinegro negaba con la cabeza, viendo el sonrojo de la otra. Esos eran sus acompañantes.

-Creo que es mi día de suerte.

Le restó importancia alzando los hombros y sintiéndose alegre por dentro. Una potente voz le llamó la atención.

Un chico, enorme y de cabellos naranjas alegaba algo de… ¿"Chica que come y no paga"? La adolescente que estaba frente a el, tenia los ojos cerrados, oía atentamente y tenía una sonrisa en los labios… estaba disfrutando.

-¿Disfrutando? –Sakuno levanto una ceja e inspecciono más a fondo. –Sip, si lo está haciendo.

Escuchaba atentamente, y juraba que aspiraba cada tanto el olor del joven.

-Vaya… y me quejaba de mi amor por Ryoma.

Ryoma Echizen eminente joven tenista, que ya participaba en torneos de fama internacional. Hijo de otra gran estrella del deporte blanco; su futuro se auspiciaba como una promesa para el deporte nipón.

Suspiro con fuerza, en el mundo en que se movía su "amor" no había cabida para ella. Una común y corriente adolescente.

Tenía sus fans, para que negarlo; pero ninguno era "EL".

Un movimiento en el asiento frente a ella, la saco de su mundo. Ryoma estaba sentado ahí.

-Mada mada dane, demasiado ruido.

Trago saliva con fuerza, y apretó la falda de mezclilla que portaba. Le echo un vistazo, y las miradas se volvieron a cruzar. Sakuno bajo con rudeza la cabeza y Ryoma aspiró aire con fuerza.

-_Eres genial, Sakuno Ryuzaki… simplemente genial. Va a pensar que eres una loca, o una aficionada… y lo peor de todo… ¡SE VA A DAR CUENTA QUE ESTAS ENAMORADA DE EL!_

Cerró los ojos y se le salió el nombre sin querer.

-Ryoma…

Estuvo a punto de golpearse contra el tubo, pero una sombra frente a ella la asustó.

-¿Te conozco? Siento que sí, pero no sé de dónde.

La voz gruesa del amor de su vida, hizo que el corazón le palpitara con ganas.

-Yo…

-Te he visto cada día, desde que llegue a Japón, en este mismo tren. –Sonaba avergonzado. –Y creo que fue una casualidad que estemos en la misma escuela, el mismo salón… ¡Lo tengo!

Sakuno no pudo evitar mirarlo, al hacerlo se sonrojó.

-Eres la nieta de la anciana.

Sin querer, unas risas salieron de sus labios.

-Si mi abuela te oyera… ya te hubiera mandado a correr…

-Y si Tezuka me escuchara ya me hubiera dado a tomar los jugos de Inui-sempai.

El ambiente dejo de estar tenso.

-No te conozco, pero siempre te espero…

Sakuno no sabía si estaba soñando.

-Si no entras en el tren, yo tampoco. -Hizo una mueca de asco. - Estúpido, ¿no? Creo que es la costumbre…

-Para nada…

Ryuzaki empezó a creer que Dios la amaba, y que en ese preciso instante se lo estaba demostrando.

-Casi llegamos. –Sakuno reviso que les faltaba pasar por un túnel y llegarían a su destino. –Vamos a buen tiempo.

-Si…

Entraron en el oscuro túnel… de un momento a otro dio un enfrenón y se quedo parado… sin luces…

Pero nada de eso les importaba, a nadie en ese vagón… había cosas más importantes que hacer… y decirse.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Loco, no?**

**Bueno si les quedaron dudas... estas son las parejas:**

**ShaoranxSakura y EriolxTomoyo de Card Captor Sakura.  
**

**SeiyaxSerena, TaikixAmy y YatenxMina de Sailor Moon.**

**LantisxHikaru, ClefxUmi, FerioxFuu de Knight Rayeheart.**

**YamatoxSora y KenxYolei de Digimon.**

**Y por ultimo pero no menos importante.. de la que mas me gusta escribir.**

**KyosukexMikki de Hungry Heart**

**Los quiero!**

**Espero que me dejen reviews!**

**aDiOs!  
**


	2. Que Precio Tiene El Cielo

**Eso fue rapìdo, no?**

**jajaja xD**

**Este final lo escribi en menos de una hora, y no hay nada que yo le cambiaria. Me gusta tal cual quedò.**

**Espero que no se hayan hecho hecho bolas... pero desde que empecè con esta idea... es como la queria.**

**Asi... **

**Disfruten!**

**Nos vemos abajo!  
**

* * *

**Serie: Historias de un tren.**

**Final.**

**Qué precio tiene el cielo. Marc Anthony.**

La falla técnica se debió a un corto circuito. Pero las luces se habían pagado y entraron en acción las de emergencia, poco a poco la gente se recuperaba del impacto.

-¡¿Están bien? –El conductor salió de su cabina para ver a los pasajeros del primer vagón.

Esa: Es la pregunta del millón de dólares. ¿Cuentan los corazones rotos? ¿Las promesas dolorosas? ¿La incertidumbre? ¿El miedo? ¿Las frases incompletas?

-¿Serena? –Seiya recorrió con sus manos a la rubia. -¿No estás lastimada?

-No, para nada. –Se levantaron del piso. -¿Y tú?

Sin mediar palabra Seiya la besó. –Sin importar si no estás conmigo, lo único que deseo es que estés feliz, a salvo. No me importa nada, ni mi vida si a ti te sucede algo.

-Oh, Seiya. -Serena se pegó a él. –Seremos felices, cada quien en su pantomima de vida… pero cuando nos volvamos a ver, en otra vida; te amaré cada día mientras respire.

-Esa, es una promesa colectiva. –Amy estaba tomada de la mano de Taiki, nunca se soltaron. –Porque viviremos esta vida, pero en la siguiente…

-Nos toca ser felices. –El castaño sonrió ante la perspectiva. –Estamos sacrificando lo que más queremos así que…

-Esa será nuestra recompensa, ¿no creen? –Yaten dejó que Mina lo rodeara por la cintura. –Y en cuanto salgamos de este estúpido tren iremos a disfrutar el día.

-Sin tristezas, ni lagrimas, ni ningún deseo reprimido. –Aino les guiñó el ojo. –Ese será nuestro lema: En otra vida.

-Así sea, Mina, Amy, chicos, Seiya.

Serena se tranquilizó e hizo un nudo sus sentimientos. Era por un bien mayor y pasara lo que pasara, ella estaba segura que ellos serian felices… algún día.

_Cómo lograste entrar  
Así sin preguntar_

_

* * *

_

-¡Odio la oscuridad! –Sakura se pegó al lindo chico castaño.

-¿Seguimos en esas? –Shaoran se sentía más relajado.

-No te burles, no me asusta, solo la odio. –Infló las mejillas y volteo a otro lado. –Que no es lo mismo.

-Si tú lo dices. –Volvieron a sentarse. -¿Y entonces?

-¿De qué? –Sakura no entendía de que hablaba y a Li le escurrió una gota por la nuca.

-LO que me ibas a decir antes de que sucediera esto.

-A-ah eso. –Agradecía la oscuridad, en esos momentos parecía semáforo. –Yo, yo creo que, que podemos intentarlo, ¿no?

-Ah.

Solo contestó eso, por lo que Kinomoto se desilusionó. Ella esperaba otra reacción, cualquiera; menos esa.

-Sakura. –Volteó a verlo y casi se cae de espaldas. De una pequeña mochila sacó un oso de felpa, un oso café. -¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¡Shaoran! –Se lanzó a abrazarlo y tirarlo al suelo. -¡Claro que sí!

-Tú y yo, tenemos que hablar acerca de lanzarte a mis brazos cada vez que te emocionas. –Le acarició la espalda. –Te quiero, Sakura.

-Yo también, Xiao Lang.

-Parece que no somos los únicos que se hicieron novios este día. –Tomoyo les mostró sus manos enlazadas. -¡Hasta que este Lord me dijo lo que sentía!

-Tú tampoco habías mencionado nada. No te quejes.

Los cuatro por fin estaban felices. Cada quien con su cada cual, como fueron las cosas desde un principio.

_Cómo es que te amo así  
Sin tanto sufrimiento_

_

* * *

_

-¿Siempre pasan este tipo de cosas? –Lantis enderezó a la joven.

-No, son casos raros. –NO desenredó sus dedos. –Me gusta estar así.

-Te quiero, Hikaru. –La profunda voz la hipnotizó. –No te arrepentirás de tu decisión. Te lo juro.

-Yo nunca he dicho que me vaya a ir contigo.

-Lo sé, solamente lo sé. –La abrazó y le dio un beso en la cabeza. –Gracias.

-No hay porque, yo te amo y lo único que he querido hacer estos años… es estar a tu lado.

-Y así será.

Aunque hubiera pasado, lo que pasó. Umi seguía impactada. Y cierto Mago se sentía más nervioso que nunca.

-Umi, ¿no vas a decir nada?

-Ya era hora. -Le sonrió antes de besarlo. -¿Sabes cuánto esperé a oír eso? Quería estar segura de lo que sentías por mí.

-Por eso no diste una respuesta segura.

-Si, yo nunca he escondido lo que siento… pero tú, eres más difícil.

-Es mi forma de ser.

-Y no podría pedir más.

Volvieron a besarse. La situación con Ferio y Fuu, era algo complicada.

-No digas nada. –La ayudó a pararse se del suelo, después de asegurarse que no tenía ni un rasguño. –Déjalo.

-No entiendes, niño necio. –Estrechó con calidez su mano. –Necesito unos meses, cuando menos hasta que acabe la escuela. –Ferio iba a agregar algo. –Espera, deja que termine. Mi especialidad es algo extensa, la medicina es una carrera larga. –Sus ojos se iluminaron. -Quiero, que cuando vaya a tu lado, pueda ayudarte con la gente de Céfiro. Puedo ser una doctora y ayudar a la gente, no solo quedarme cruzada de brazos.

-Fuu. –Ese simple acto, hizo que la amara más. –Serás un gran gobernante.

-Seremos, Ferio, seremos. Solo dame unos meses, ¿si?

-Con gusto.

La espera sería menor y era por un bien. Ninguno y ninguna podían refutar algo. Las cosas se habían acomodado en su lugar.

_Nada es suficiente  
No porque me lo pides  
Si no porque faltan frenos al quererte_

_

* * *

_

Los cuatro se miraron buscando alguna herida.

-¿Estas bien, Yolei? –Sora de inmediato indagó a su amiga.

-Claro, el golpe lo recibió Ken. –Odio que no hubiera suficiente luz para poder revisar el brazo de su prometido, donde habían recargado su peso. -¿No te duele?

-No, para nada. –La revisó con precaución. -¿Todos bien?

-Si, parece que algo falló. –Yamato cabeceó para poder distinguir algo, pero fue en vano. –Esperemos no estar mucho tiempo aquí. Sentémonos, parece que no hay nadie herido.

Cada quien se acomodó en su lugar.

-Eso fue un gran susto. –Inoue seguía revisando a su novio.

-Estoy bien. –La recargó en su pecho. -¿Te importaría que viviéramos un tiempo en casa de mis padres?

-No, supongo que no. –Su voz reflejaba la duda. -¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque están encantados con la idea de un nieto.

-¿¡YA SE LOS DIJISTE? –Se enderezó de un tirón. -¡Ken! ¡Eso no fue lo que acordamos!

-Tú sabes que desde que pasó lo del Emperador, me cuesta esconderles las cosas.

-Pero aun así…

-No te voy a mentir y decirte que no me regañaron; pero están contentos. –Sus manos viajaron al vientre plano. –Como yo.

-¡Oh Ken! –Empezó a llorar. –No sabes lo mucho que me tranquiliza.

-Todo estará bien, lo juro.

-Si sigues gritando de esa manera, ese bebé será igual de neurasténico, como tú. –Yolei fulminó con la mirada al rubio.

-Deja de escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

-Pues no las grites. –Sora le dio un golpecito a su novio. -¿Qué? Solo digo lo que pienso.

-Calladito te ves bonito.

-Supongo que debemos de empezar a preparar el regalo de bodas. –Se giró para no pelear con la embarazada.

-Si lo compras tú.

Yamato le sacó la lengua. -Y un par de años, tú y yo estaremos en la misma situación.

-Porque algún día tu y yo nos casaremos, y tendremos unos niños adorables con quien jugar.

Sora sonrió ante el panorama. Habían recitado esas mismas palabras el día que su pequeña hija fue despedida por sus familiares y amigos.

No había prisa. Se querían, se amaban y eso bastaba. Por ahora.

_Qué más que darte amor  
Yo quiero regalarte el azul de los días_

_

* * *

_

-¡Ouch! –Kyosuke se sobó la cabeza. –Duele.

-¿Estas bien? –Mikki había caído encima de el. –Kami, que rechinido tan feo.

-Seh, es raro que sucedan estos accidentes.

Se levantaron del suelo y recorrieron con la mirada a la gente, todos se veían igual de aturdidos que ellos.

-Al menos nadie se lastimó.

-Eso ya es una ventaja; ¿no crees, chica gritona?

-Yo no grito, me expreso más de la cuenta. –Le dio la espalda e intentó distinguir algo afuera del vagón.

-Ya… lo que digas. -La rodeo por la espalda. -¿Qué me ibas a decir?

-Nada.

No tenia caso, el vivía lejos, estaba en camino de convertirse en una súper estrella de balón pie… así que ella no tenía cabida en su vida.

-Pues yo siento lo mismo que tu. –La sintió estremecerse. –Contigo a mi lado, me siento bien. Me gusta la persona que soy cuando estoy contigo. Soy yo, mi verdadero yo. Y nada ni nadie me podrán separar de ti.

-Demasiado cursi y nada realista. –Kanou se enojó, no volvería a ser cursi. –Tu vives MUY lejos de aquí, esa clase de relaciones son imposibles.

-¿Qué pierdes con intentarlo?

-No tiene caso.

-Déjame a mí, juzgar eso, ¿no? –La hizo verlo de frente. –Un tiempo, si no sirve… amigos; porque no soportaría perder a la única amiga que tengo.

-Kyosuke… -Y ante esa mirada… no pudo decir no. –Eres un bobo.

-Seh, me lo han dicho.

-Payaso. –Rozó sus labios contra lo de el. –Te quiero.

-Gritona, y yo también te quiero.

_Si yo con esta historia  
Siento que la gloria ha llegado a mi vida_

_

* * *

_

No supo cómo, pero acabó agarrada de la mano de Ryoma. Ambos se apretaban fuertemente, como en un acuerdo tácito.

Aun estaba algo confusa, la declaración del "Príncipe", el enfrenón y la baja de luz… Era algo tan increíble.

Todas las parejas revisaban a sus acompañantes. Al parecer nadie lastimado. ¡Gracias Kami! Esto fácilmente podría haberse convertido en una tragedia.

-¿No te pasó nada, Ryoma-kun?

La luz en donde estaban, no funcionaba y estaban totalmente a oscuras… Con cuidado fue palpando con sus manos. Encontró sus ojos, sus mejillas, la mandíbula… sus labios.

Y casi sin saberlo se fue pegando a él. No tenía experiencia alguna en besar, solo se dejaba llevar por sus instintos.

Echizen fue el que redujo la distancia. El tampoco era un experto. Pero esa chiquilla lo atraía de una forma extraña, y un tanto intrigante. Ninguna niña se le había hecho interesante; así que, ¿Por qué ella?

Sus labios eran carnosos y sabían a cereza. La timidez los envolvió y solo fue un beso corto.

-Ryo-Ryoma-kun. –Estaba más que roja. –Yo, yo…

-Mada mada dane, Sakuno. –Lo escuchó reírse. –No tartamudees.

-Lo siento. –Apretó los dedos del tenista.

-No pasa nada. –Se acomodaron en el asiento. -¿Qué vas a hacer después del entrenamiento?

-¿Eh? –Ladeó la cabeza y se quedó mirando fijamente. –Nada.

-Hump. Vamos a ir a comer hamburguesas, siempre termino con hambre.

Ryuzaki se sentía en las nubes. Lo conocía lo suficiente, para saber que eso era lo más cercano que mencionaría acerca de una cita.

Pero poco le importaba, como fuera ella lo seguiría queriendo.

-By the way, I love you.

-Yo también te quiero, Ryoma-kun.

La falla se había resulto algunos minutos después. Pero las vidas de los pasajeros había cambiado de muchas formas: algunas para bien, otras para mal, algunas simplemente vivían el momento.

¿Se habían preguntado todas las cosas que pasaban en subterráneo? O, ¿Por qué la señora de lado se ve triste? Y miles de cosas podríamos mencionar… pero el tiempo es poco, asi que:

Estas, son solo algunas de tantas _historias de un tren._

_Y no me doy abasto _

_Tiendo a imaginar _

_Que un mundo yo te invento_

_

* * *

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Lo repito, me encanta como quedò.**

**Algunas acabaron mal, otras quedaron inconclusas... pero me gusta.**

**Espero que austedes tambien y que me dejen un comentario para hacerme saber que les gustò y que no.**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!  
**


End file.
